My Big DWMA Romance
by Fandom-3-Miki
Summary: JayCe, a wepon meister, and Lola her weapon goes on an adventure. JayCe then meets Soul after a rude incident. Will JayCe and Soul be the perfect two or will life no make them the extravogant pair? Who knows! You will just have to read to find out!


**Hello Everyone! This is my first story so please comment constructive chritisim or ratings. It would help a whole bunch! Thanks! The show Soul Eater Nor the characters in this story belong to me. Well only JayCe and Lola is mine. The Ship Is NOT CANON. Its a joke ship! Credits go to thier rightful owners.**

I woke up at 5:30 am for my flight to Death City. Im attending the DWMA with my weapon,Lola, and my luggage. I arrived at 6:34am but didnt know where our apartment is. I ask Lola if she know where it is. Lola checks her phone to see that they cancelled out my apartment for another person. Bad Luck! I ask people for directions to the DWMA ,but all people say is that it's at the top of the city. I look out the window to see a black and red building with skulls and oversized lit candles.

i

I took a cab and arrived there at 6:55 am. Enough time to tour the school. A kid with black hair and 3 streaks on one side greeted me. "Hello. I am Kid, are you new to the Academy?"

"yes I am. Can you give me a tour ?" I replied

"Yes, right this way," The guns in his had turned into ... lets say petite women. " Patty, Liz. Lets go" The Twins followed Kid around.

After the tour, Kid gets a text. " Your class is with me, just follow me." I follow him to class. The teacher stops me at the doorway. " Your JayCe Lika right?" I replied yes. " Sit next to Soul Evans." He points to a white hair boy with clothing that looked like he just came out of a Club. I walk to my seat. I sit down. I take out my class items such as my pencil case and journal. Then I take out my doodle book. I place it on my desk. The class starts. Out of the blue, Soul snatches my doodle book. "HEY! Give it back!" He angles himself and looks through the doodles. He stops and loses balance. Soul and I fall off the bench. My body hangs over his. Soul and I stare into eachothers eyes. We both flushed red. " SOUL AND JAYCE! MY OFFICE NOW!" Great! I am already making a fool of myself.

I arrived at the Teacher's office. I sit down on one of the empty chairs. The Teacher has a sign saying " Mr. Stien" He sits in front of me and Soul. " Now what were you two doing in your area." As Soul was going to speak, I speak. " Mister Stien sir, Soul took my doodle book without permission and made me take action. He rummaged though the pages until he lost balance and fell, making me fall ontop into a-" Mr.Stien pauses me. " So Soul, you took another persons item without permission again I see." Soul shrugged. "Yes..." Again?! How many times has he done this!? Stien give Soul a note. " Give this to your Miester. As for you Jayce, you will only get a warning. 2 More and A note will be sent to your weapon. Understand?" " Yes Mister Stien." I reply. "Go home, Its the end of the day, Shoo" Soul and I run out.

Lola and Soul's Meister were talking. They were friends. Souls meister looked decent. She had a plaid red skirt, A long sleeve shirt and a vest over it, with a tie and a coat. I didnt really pay attention for shoes. "Lola!" I called her name, running twoards her. "JayCe!" me and her hug. "What happened with you and Soul?" Lola said. "Ill tell you when we find a place." "Ok," replied Lola. "So Maka, do you a place that me and JayCe can stay?" said Lola. "Well, at my apartment we have 2 extra rooms. I dont mind sharing!" Maka replied. Soul says " Them in OUR apartment! No way in hell is Mrs. I-Doodle-Vent-Art-and-romance-art li in OUR apartment, Maka!" "Says the little kid who cant keep HIS hands to HIMSELF!" I replied to his nasty comment. "We will take the offer, Maka!" said Lola. "Ok! You'll pay part of the place, correct?" said Maka. "Yes." replied Lola

Lola and I walked with all our bags and luggage. Maka leads the way to our room. Soul grabs my shoulder and pulls me back. "Dont tell ANYONE about YOU hanging over ME!" He spoke loud enough for only me to hear. "Ok." I replied. He pushed me foward and i looked back. He looked down, seriously, with a red face. "Tomato." I said to his face. I continued walking. He grunted at me.

We enter our room. The two beds were separated and a nightstand was placed in the middle. "Here you go!" Maka said. "Thank you so MUCH Maka!" Lola said. "No problem! If anything, just call me or Soul." Maka says. Me and Lola nod. Hey both leave the room. I lay on the bed with a sigh. "So what happened that made the teacher rage?" Lola asked sitting on her bed. "Well, Mr. I-take-things took my doodle book-" "You mean the one with you and your brother as a cover?" Lola interupted. "Yeah." I replied. "He took my doodle book, angled himself, and we... Fell." I said. "Oh, so it was Soul's fault?" Lola said in curiosity. "Yeah." I said. We chilled in our room reading a book.

Soul and Maka were getting ready. We were all going out to celebrate Lola and I's arrival to the DWMA. I over heard that it would be me, Lola, Soul, Maka, Kid and his weapons with 2 others in this dinner. I wore a light blue dress while Lola wore a red dress. We both put on our jewelry such as my black earrings. I put 2 of the black earrings at the top while the one in the normal hole for the earrings. That only goes for my left ear. My right just has one earring. I wore my black choker. For Lola, she wore silver hoop earrings with a diamond necklace. We put on our high heels. I did my hair. My white hair had a slight fade of blue. It was put to the side. Lola's black hair was picked up in a bun. We both opened our door and waited for Soul and Maka.

We headed to the restaurant. Soul wore a orange shirt, a dress coat and some jeans. He wore sneakers with it. Maka wore a black dress. Her hair was in her normal pig tails. I loved her dress. I looked out the window. It started to rain. "Oh come on?!" I mumbled. Lola looked at me. "It never fails to rain on a good night." Lola added. "Did you know, that when it rains on a good night someone is dying or dead!" He said. I crunched up scared. Lola did also. "Soul, dont scare them!" Maka told Soul. "Fine Fine, but you ruined the fun!" He said. We got to the restaurant. We all got out of the car and locked it. "Hey Soul!" Kid said. His face was the most recognizable. His weapons, Liz and Patty, wore suits. "Hey girls!" Lola and I said in unison. "Hey!" They said. "Where is Blackstar?" Soul asked Kid. Blackstar? Is that who we are waiting for? "Oh, Blackstar and Tsubaki are on their way. They should be here any minute." Kid replied. "Hey Lola and JayCe!" Kid said. "Hey!" We said.

Blackstar and Tsubaki got there. Blackstar had spiky blue hair, a outfit like Soul's but he was shorter. Tsubaki had her long,black hair in a ponytail, a long creme dress on with white flats."Hey everyone." Tsubaki said with her gentle voice. She seemed very shy. Blackstar on the other hand... "Hey guys! The amazing Blackstar has arrived!" Blackstar said. He was very outgoing and seemed to be the person to do things the other way. "Hey Blackstar!" Soul said. They had a moment together. "Are you- nevermind." I said. "Who are these girlies?" Blackstar said. Lola looked at him angry. I took out my sword and pointed to his nose. It was 1 centimeter to it touching him. "Call me or Lola girlie one more time and I will decapitate you." I warned him. "Hey Hey Hey! JayCe put that away..." Maka said. "Since you asked nicely, ok." I said as I put it back hidden under my dress. "Should we go in?" Kid suggested. "Yeah!" We all said in unison.

We all ate. The women looked like we stuck a pillow under our dress and pretended to have a food baby while the guys looked like they were a pot belly pig. Kid though, looked the same. We all walkes out happy. "Hey guys. Wanna go to the arcade tomorrow night. My treat." Blackstar said. "Ok." We all said. Maka, Soul, Lola and I went into the car. I sat next to Soul and Lola was asleep on the window. I fell asleep on her shoulder. Maka was at the drivers seat and drove.

Third person paragraph:

Soul fell asleep on Jayce. Maka used her selfie camra and took a picture of all three of them asleep on eachother's shoulder and Posted it on Soulbook (DWMA Facebook) and put the caption: What a long day for them. She turned off her phone and drove. 

Back to First Person:

I woke up when the car turned off. "Huh?" Me and Lola said in unison. I freaked when I saw Soul asleep. Well, he looked cute when he was sleeping. I rubbed his white hair. Lola looked at me. "Wake him up." She whispered. "Hey, we are home." I said to him. "Huh?" He said as he got up. I removed my hand from his head. He looked at me and Lola. "Had a good time?" Lola asked. Soul nodded. We got out of the car and ran to our room. Me and Lola closed the door and changed into our pjs. We opened the door a bit and looked out the window. We opened it. We liked the breeze and watched the stars. That night. I know I will have good years come by.

Thank you for reading the first chapter! I hope you like it!


End file.
